


Slytherin Sleepover

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [234]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Sleepover, Best Friends, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Tired Mum Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Pansy and Draco enjoy a sleepover.
Series: A Drabble A Day [234]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Slytherin Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> For gnarf. You got me thinking about sleepovers, lovely friend. 🥂🍾🥂🍾

Draco and Pansy tapped their flutes of Moet champagne together.

“Listen,” Pansy said happily. “ _Silence_. No whining babies. No needy husbands. Just you, and I, darling and pure, still silence!”

Draco grinned. Who would have imagined that he’d still be enjoying sleepovers aged twenty-three? 

Tonight had been Pan’s idea – partly a ploy to get away from her three children for a while – but he had eagerly agreed. Their evenings were almost always the same: polish each other’s nails, gossip madly about their better-halves before watching Muggle sitcoms until the early hours. Then they’d drop to sleep, snuggled on the settee.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is married to Harry, of course.  
> ❤
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
